


Barely thought about you

by Raiya



Category: Nowhere Boys (TV)
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, crushing hard, horror movie date xD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-08-06 00:36:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16378073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raiya/pseuds/Raiya
Summary: Of course another Jandy :DAndy comes back from the negative spaceEdit: Updated to M because of the last chapter. It is not too explicit though





	1. 1

Jake watched as Andy jumped out of the dimension hole that was getting smaller and smaller with each second.  
His pulse was thudding loud in his head and he nervously stepped from one foot onto the other. Andy had to get through before it would close. Please just let him get through in time.  
The moment Andy’s food touched the ground, Jake let out a breath he did not know he was holding. He watched Viv hugging Andy and smiled when he turned to them and immediately met his gaze.  
„Nice to have you back.“  
Jake could not hold back a broad happy smile and stepped forward, his feet moving on their own.  
Andy smiled too, his face covered in dirt, which did nothing to lessen Jake’s urge to kiss him until he would not be able to think about doing something stupid like casting an unknown spell again.

„You missed me, huh?“

Missed?  
Andy had now idea.  
He did not only miss him he was dreaming about the smaller boy every night, sometimes about them lying happily side by side, other times about them making out, just to wake up all alone with the heavy truth of Andy having disappeared.  
It made Jake realise just how much Andy meant for him. He was not only a friend anymore he wanted to protect him. 

He was much more than that. 

Jake wanted to be close to him, to touch his soft skin, to bury his hand in his soft hair, to kiss him, to feel his warmth.  
But instead of telling Andy, he went in for a hug, telling a lie so obvious, even Andy who did not hear his continuous bragging to find him, could tell it was not the truth.

„No, I barely thought about you.“

Despite his words, he pulled Andy close, hugging him tightly and enjoying the feeling of holding him.  
Before he let go again, way too soon for his liking, he brought his lips close to Andy’s ear.

„Don’t ever do this again.“  
Andy shuddered slightly when Jakes warm breath tickled his ear and neck.  
He pressed his hands against Jake’s back reassuringly, almost clinging to the shirt.  
„I won’t“  
Jake pressed him closer again before finally releasing Andy and smiling happily at him.  
„Glad we got you back.“

He let go reluctantly and stepped aside so that the others could greet Andy too.

During their big group hug Andy was strangely aware of Jakes body close to his. A pleasant tingle spread through his body when Jakes warm lips unintendedly touched a sensitive spot on his neck.  
Much later when he was lying in bed tiredly he could still feel it.

Deep in thoughts he touched the spot with his fingertips and brought them to his own lips.  
How Jake’s lips would feel against his?  
Andy realised he really wanted to find out.


	2. 2

2

They met again on Andy’s welcome back party.  
Jake was wearing a pretty neat shirt that was very untypical for him but Andy liked it.  
It gave Andy a hard time to not stare at him all the time.  
Of course, he also liked the jock in his normal cloths, especially covered in sweet during training with the thin fabric of his shirt clutching onto his body. 

Nonetheless, seeing him in neat clothes like this now, felt like a special treat and he wanted to enjoy that as long as it would last. He enjoyed how the shirt spanned a little when Jake moved his arms, how it’s thin fabric was a little bit seen through when the light was right.  
If this shirt got wet it would not leave a lot less to the imagination of the toned body underneath than his normal sportswear.  
For a moment Andy desperately wished his powers back.

His thoughts were interrupted when the tall blond met his gaze and quickly walked over to him.

“You Ok?”  
Andy had to hold back a chuckle, Jake was worrying about him which was kinda cute.  
“Of course.”  
Jake broke their staring and looked down, something catching his sight.  
He reached out and grabbed Andy’s wrist where he wore the ‘friendship band’ he made for Bear and himself.  
For a short second it felt like an electric shock was running through his body, but not in a negative way. Jake’s hand felt so comfortable around his wrist, giving him an unreasonable feeling of safety.  
“What’s this?”  
Jake was smiling amused but sounded curious somehow.  
“Just a reminder.”  
“Of…?”  
Jake seemed a little worried maybe even something else, but maybe Andy was just seeing things. Why should Jake care about a wristband?

“A promise I made.”  
Andy could see that Jake wanted to know more but instead of pushing for more answers he let it go.  
“It’s OK, you don’t have to tell me.”  
Andy felt like he owed Jake an explanation but he still was not sure himself, about who Bear was exactly and what this promise meant.  
“I will…As soon as I figure out what I’m gonna do about it.”  
No need to make Jake worry about him going back because of his friendship with Bear.

Andy realised that Jakes hand was still holding his. Not even his wrist anymore but their fingers were touching and it felt surprisingly intimate. He looked down to hide his red cheeks.  
He should let go but found himself unable to. It was just a small little touch but caused his heart to beat a lot faster.

Jake followed his gaze but did not let go either.  
“Andy, I really missed you.”  
Andy nodded.  
“I know I missed you guys too.”  
The taller boy just shook his head and his fingers were lightly tracing Andy’s.  
“No I mean…”

“Ya want some Burgers, too? If ya don’t get any I take them all.”

Bad timing Sam. Andy had the feeling Jake was about to tell him something very important but the moment was gone.  
And Andy’s growling stomach was talking for itself.  
“Well, we better get some then.”

Jake nodded.  
“But I cannot take too much, I need to be at a getting-to-know-Bates dinner in about an hour.”  
Andy smiled at him apologetically.  
“If it is bad tell me. I’ll come with you next time.”  
“Thanks mate.”  
They went to get some burgers together before Sam’s black hole of a stomach would devour everything.

Jake probably would get back to Andy’s offer even though the dinner went great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you like it please let me know <3


	3. 3

3

Andy sighed and let himself fall face first on the bed in defeat.  
How could it be so hard to pick a simple shirt for a date?

The problem was the date itself though.

It was not a date like going out with someone you are romantically interested in. It was just a date for normal platonic friends.  
With the only problem that Andy liked this friend in a romantic way but the other one did not know so it was a platonic date that he wished to be a romantic one and he had to find a shirt that would not make that too obvious. On the other hand it had to be nice enough to maybe get the other one interested if there was a tiny bit chance he could like him. Furthermore it also had to be subtle enough that it would not look like he was interested if the other one was not.

Damn it.

Andy turned on his back and ruffeled his hands trough his hair desperately.  
Why was he so nervous?

Oh yes, because he would go to the movies with Jake.

Only the two of them.   
Alone.

First all four of them wanted to go together to the movies but then Felix had to quit because his family would visit a special clinic for Oscar and he wanted to come with them to make the 2 hour long drive more enjoyable for Oscar.  
And then Sam had this super important video to shoot. So now it was only Jake and him.

Jake, his friend he was madly crushing on.

Viv stuck her head inside and looked at him questioningly.  
She was a lot nicer since he came back. Sometimes way too nice, which was even more annoying than before.

“What’s the matter?”

Andy sighed heavily and sat up.  
“I just can’t decide what I am going to wear at the movies today.”

Viv looked at the shirts around him. Being not used to so much untidiness in her brothers room.  
She stepped closer and picked one of them up to look at it.

“They almost look the same, each one is fine. Or is it a special date?”

Andy’s expression got more stressed again.

“No, not really but I…It’s complicated.”

Viv thought about what Andy said earlier.  
“Wait, aren’t you going with that Jake?”

Andy nodded.

“Than what’s your problem? Just pick a comfortable shirt and go with it. It is just a night with a friend.”

Andy flinched at the word friend.

Suddenly Viv realised that it probably was not only a night out with a friend.

“Oh my god, are you dating him?”

“No!”  
Andy looked at her shocked but she knew him well enough to know there was more.

“But you want to.”

“No…Yes… Maybe.”  
He sighed again and hid his face in his hands.

She picked up another shirt, that was lying next to Andy and sat down.  
“So you like him?”

“What if I do?”

Viv could hardly understanding everything as Andy was mumbling against his palms.  
She needed a moment to register what he said but reached out to take his arms away so she could see his face while talking.

“Than you should go for this shirt.”  
She pointed at the dark blue one that was hanging on the chair.  
“I caught him looking at you a lot when you wore it last time.”

Andy stared at her surprised.  
“Don’t you want to joke about me or tell me I got no chance because he is straight and maybe our parents and Nai Nai being disappointed about not having grandkids and I don’t know… anything?”

“No, I just want you to be happy and after getting to know Jake a little better I think he is not the idiot everyone thinks he is. And just because you like a guy our parents won’t hate you. You went missing for weeks and we were all so worried about you. No one would get mad at you and throw you out after that.”

Andy smiled at her. Even though he knew that was more a joke than the truth.  
“Sorry, I won’t go missing again.”  
“You better not.”

“Seriously, they might will need a while to get used to it but they still love you. Happily our parents are not that close minded and Nai Nai loves you, she will understand too.”

He looked at the shirt Viv meant and got up to get it.  
“I still don’t know if Jake likes me too. I am afraid that I will ruin our friendship if I tell him.”

Viv got up and patted his shoulder.

“With the looks he gives you sometimes and the way he cares about you I am sure you’ve got good chances.”

Andy was not sure if that was true, he had not noticed that Jake was watching him. He may was much nicer and he cared for him but that did not have to mean anything. Friends cared for each other and Jake was not the bully he used to be.

“Just wait for the right moment and show him what you feel. You will regret it if you not tell him.”

“Thanks Viv. But can you not tell our parents just yet and Nai Nai?”  
Andy looked pleadingly at her.   
“Of course I won’t. It’s our secret for now.”

She winked and got up to leave.  
“I’ll let you get ready for your date.”

The nice version of Viv was not so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments give me motivation and happiness :D


	4. 4

Jake stepped out of the shower and almost fell when he stepped on his belt buckle and the thorn bored itself into his foot.  
“Ohw.”

He really should not throw his pants on the floor in front of the shower.  
Last time they got all wet because the door was not closed properly.

He checked the clock. Still one hour left until he needed to leave for the cinema. That should be enough.  
His ma was out working but would be back soon. She reduced her workload a couple of weeks ago after Bates finally convinced her.  
He bribed her by cooking a meal for her every second day. And as his mother and Jake came in a pack, if you asked his mother, that also included that Jake saw him at least three days a week.  
He missed the last time due to training though and today he would miss it because he went to the cinema with Andy.

Deep inside, Jake was glad that Bates was taking care of his mom but it was still weird to see them being lovey-dovey in front of him.  
He was really planning to ask Andy to come over next time. Bates surely would not have a problem with that and Jake had a distraction from his mother and Bates flirting all the time.

Maybe even with flirting himself.  
Jake put on his cloths, relieved that nothing got drenched in water again. He checked his reflection in the mirror and thought about putting on some cologne. However, he decided against it. Andy might find it strange.

He checked the program of the cinema they would go to again just in case it has changed since yesterday evening. They already decided for a movie but he wanted to be sure it still was on.  
Happily the program was not changed and the movie was still screening. It was some kind of horror comedy thing and got pretty good recessions.   
If he was honest, Jake was hoping for some jump-scares.  
Due to Andy being pretty easy to scare, there was a change he would end up clinging to Jake, at least he was hoping for something like this to happen.

He already admitted to himself a while ago that Andy was cute and even though he could also be pretty annoying with his science talk, Jake loved to watch him talk.  
If the words he said, made no sense any longer, Jake would just shut down and watch.  
Watch Andy throwing his arms around while explaining. Watch how his eyes gleam with excitement. How serious he sometimes got and how he would wrinkle his forehead in thought when something did not make sense to him.

Sometimes he also just stared at Andy’s lips.  
Always just a breath away from reaching out shutting him up with a kiss.  
Andy’s lips looked so soft and tempting, especially when he bit them while thinking too hard.   
It really challenged Jake’s self control.  
If anyone would know how he almost burst inside during such moments no one would say anymore that he had bad self-control.

He lay back on his bed and stared at the ceiling, eyelids getting heavy while he was daydreaming about Andy.

A loud ring woke him up. 

The alarm he set.

He had not even realised when he fell asleep but he obviously did while thinking about his friend, who he was kissing in his dream a few seconds ago.

Jake got up groaning and stopped the alarm on his phone. He threw a button up shirt over his t-shirt and grabbed his phone.

Before heading out he left a note for his mom, reminding her again, that he was at the cinema with Andy and wishing her a nice evening.

When he arrived at the Wong’s house, Andy was already waiting outside.   
Jake never stopped to be surprised about the size of their house, that was just so much bigger than his own place. He was sure he could get lost in this monstrosity. 

Andy smiled shyly and greeted him.

He was wearing that dark blue button up shirt again that made him look so differently.  
Normally he wore white shirts or lighter ones. This one made him look a little less cute. Especially with the upper buttons opened he looked hot. 

Jake knew very well that even though Andy might be a nerd his body was not bad at all.  
His muscles were not as toned as Jake’s but just right.   
The few times he saw Andy without a shirt Jake always had a hard time not to reach out and trace them or stare at Andy longingly.

Once he realised that it was becoming a really hard restraint challenge, he decided to avoid going swimming with Andy.  
Unfortunately, the Wongs had a pool and it was a very warm summer. Pool parties at the Wongs included. 

Jake loved and hated it at the same time.

Caught in his own thoughts he reached out not really knowing why his body moved this way. Andy looked at him questioningly.  
A little lost with his unplanned body movement, Jake went for Andy’s collar and adjusted it awkwardly before pulling his hand back.  
He cleared his throat.

“Have you been waiting long?”

Andy shook his head and smiled.  
“No, just got outside.”

“Good to know, I left later than I wanted to because I had an unplanned nap.”

Jake turned around to walk to the town center and brushed Andys shoulder with his. He could feel the warmth of the Andy’s skin through the thin material of his shirt. The urge to touch was overwhelming, he wanted to put his arm around Andy’s waist and pull him closer but instead he put his hands in his pocket and kneaded the fabric inside.


	5. 5

5

They walked down the street slowly.  
The cinema was about a mile away and the movie would not start before another half hour. 

Andy talked about another science project he started for a competition and Jake was surprised how much he was able to understand. Being Andy’s assistant with some experiments lately seemed to be futile when it came to learning things he normally would not understand at all.  
Even though he spent a lot of this time simply staring at Andy.

When they arrived at the cinema Jake felt like they were only walking for a minute instead of the actual twenty minutes.  
Time seemed to run faster when he was spending it with Andy and so much slower when he was waiting to meet him.

They went to get their tickets and Andy payed for them both. Jake wanted to give him the money but he only waved it off saying that Jake could pay next time. His face was a bit flushed but Jake was not sure as Andy mostly looked to the ground while talking.  
He mumbled something about getting some popcorn and quickly went to the counter before Jake could protest. 

“I got a coke for you too and those are big enough to share.”

Andy held up a big bucket of popcorn and gave Jake one coke. Jake guessed it was probably a special price menu for couples and his cheeks might have turned a little bit pink.

Jake took the popcorn form Andy so that he could get the tickets ready.

Their seats were pretty nice ones in the middle of one of the upper rows. The movie was already out a few weeks and this was one of the last times it screened so there were not much other people watching, leaving the whole theatre almost for them alone.

It was nice. Jake preferred that, especially because it lessened the chance of being bothered by people who talked all through the movie.

The room got a little darker and the first trailer started. Most of them were about upcoming horror movies and Andy jumped when there was a really mean scare. It almost got Jake too. Andy gripped his seat uneasy, already regretting his decision to watch a horror movie.

Jake just patted his arm reassuringly and offered some of the popcorn for distraction.

When the movie finally started Jake had to admit that it had a heavy suspense, like there would happen something bad any minute, it made you feel nervous and at the edge of bursting. It was the feeling some really good horror movie would give you, the one that would not let you relax and even though you are already waiting for this sudden shocking scene, it still got you bad, making your heartbeat speed up and your pulse rush.

And in Andy’s case grab the next thing you could get and bury your face against it. Which was Jake.

The footy player smiled and put his arm around the trembling mess that was Andy. He reassuringly caressed his back and leaned down to whisper in his ear.

“It’s fine the worst is over.”

Andy let go of Jake, glad that the darkness hid how red his cheeks turned. He did not mean to cling to the other boy but he could not hold himself back. And when he was hiding his face against him he realised how good Jake smelled and that he did not want to let go again so soon. And then the soft touch of the others hand on his back.  
His hand left a trail of comforting warmth where Jake caressed him. 

When Andy sat back in his seat again, he noticed that Jakes arm was still around his shoulders and that his thumb was softly stroking his shoulder. Andy felt himself relax into the touch.

The next half of the movie went pretty well. Andy’s hand brushed Jakes from time to time when they both were reaching for popcorn. It was a nice distraction from the suspense of the movie. The first time they touched he almost twitched back but then he got used to it and enjoyed the moments were it almost felt like Jake’s fingers were touching his hand on purpose. 

But then there was another really mean scene. It came so sudden that Andy even cried out quietly. Jake held him closer and Andy thankfully leaned against him, hiding his face against the other’s neck to not look at the screen again as long as this horrific thing was there. He did not even know what it was exactly but he was sure he would see it again in his dreams.

Jake did not laugh about him, instead he simply held him.

“It’s ok, I’ll tell you when it’s gone.”  
Andy nodded against Jake’s shoulder, mumbling a quiet thanks.

Andy tried to concentrate on the feeling of Jakes warm hand on his back again, caressing him calmingly. It felt so great, he wished it would not stop. He caught himself wishing the movie would last another 2 hours, only to be able to enjoy Jake’s closeness and touches a while longer. He listened to Jake’s thudding pulse. It was a little faster than normally, maybe due to the movie. Andy could listen to it for hours. The steady dull sound gave him a feeling of contentment.   
He simply listened to it, shutting down the high-pitched cries of horror in the movie and heard nothing else but the steady rhythm that was Jake.

Andy snuggled a little closer.

He did not even realise when the movie had ended. When he blinked he noticed the credits were almost half through. All of the other people had already had left the theatre and the dim lights were back on. Jake did not say anything or move except for his hand still running along Andy’s back.

Reluctantly Andy moved his head, but stayed on Jakes shoulder, feeling to heavy to get up.  
“Sorry, I am a little too easy to scare for this kind of movies.”  
Jake shook his head.

“No it’s ok, you knew that and still went with me, that's brave.”

“You must think I am a total looser.”

“No, I think you’re cute.”

The words left Jake’s mouth before he could stop himself.  
He wanted to say something to make it seem less flirty but Andy’s bright red face stopped him. He totally was cute, no way of taking that back.

Andy was flustered he did not know what to say. Did Jake just say he was cute?  
Surely he had heard that wrong. Why would Jake ever think something like that about him, let alone say it out loud?  
He better not thought too much into it. It might only have been a joke. Andy decided to change the subject.

“Thanks for not making fun of me.”

He was really thankful for that. Andy was a little embarrassed about being this scared of something like a movie. It was not even real after all. But Jake gave him the feeling that it was totally fine and that he would keep him safe.

“No need to thank me. I enjoyed watching the movie with you.”

So he was not annoyed about Andy interrupting all the good scenes. He was sincerely worrying about that.   
Andy’s head was still on Jake’s shoulder, the last part of the credits rolled up on the screen and it slowly turned black while the last letters were moving up into the wall.  
The light went completely back on and one of the theatre stuff opened the doors with a broom to clean up. The guy looked at them annoyed for being still there while he needed to get to work before the next movie started.

Unwillingly Andy sat back up. The way Jake’s hand brushed over his back when he did, gave him goose pumps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am slow even though the story is already finished x,D
> 
> Sorry
> 
> Kudos and Comments are very appreciated and light up my heart <3


	6. 6

6

When they got back outside Andy felt hungry all at once. He was wondering if Jake was too when he heard the others stomach grumble. Popcorn was not really a proper meal after all.

“You want to have diner back at my place? We can get something from the restaurant and eat it at home.”

Jake nodded.

“Sounds great.”

They headed to Andy together. About five minutes on the way they heard a faint thunder. Jake looked up it was already dark and heavy clouds were blocking the view on the night sky. In a little distance he could see lightning flashing up and wind was blowing too.  
A storm was coming up.

He heard warnings on the weather broadcast but it was said to not be coming before tomorrow.

“We better hurry, looks like the storm they were talking about, is coming earlier.”  
Andy nodded while he pushed his hair back that was blown into his face by a strong breeze.

They started to fall into a half run half walk and reached the Wong’s place surprisingly fast.

Andy’s mother who was cleaning some dishes of the table when they entered, greeted them and offered them some food before they were even able to ask. She knew them pretty well after all.

Only a few guests were still present, as the rush hour was already over. Jake followed Andy to the kitchen, where Nai Nai was finishing most of the cleaning and Andy’s father was preparing some dessert.  
Thanks to the upcoming bad weather it was a rather quiet evening.

Jake waited patiently for Andy to pick something for them, fully trusting him to get something he would like too.

Viv was away, having a girl’s night with Ellen and Mia. If someone would have told Jake three years ago, he would never have believed it. But he would also not have believed it if someone had told him that he would be sitting at the Wong’s kitchen, eating some delicious food together with Andy. Andy who he was crushing on so badly it almost hurt. Another thing he would never have believed, he maybe even would have jumped someone predicting that. Something he was not proud of.

“How did you like the movie?”

“Well I was hiding my face against your neck mostly so… maybe I should ask you instead.”

Andy smiled a little embarrassed, his cheeks turning red.

“I liked it, some parts were a little bit too much though.”

“Sorry, I am not the best date for a horror movie.”

Andy did not realise that he used the word date until after he finished his sentenced and became suddenly pretty interested in his plate, he took a big bite, almost missing out what Jake answered. 

“Nah, more the opposite.”

His heart was racing, what did Jake say? He must have misheard it.

“Hmm?”

Andy looked questioningly at the other while Jake finished his plate and smiled at him.

“If you look at it like a date it would have been pretty perfect.”

If and would. Why did these words have to be in that sentence? Andy bit his lip, thinking.

“So maybe we should see it as a date then.”

Andy’s voice was not more than a whisper and a loud thunder outside made his words impossible for Jake to hear.

“You said?”

Jake talked a little louder against the sudden annoyingly loud sound of rain hitting the windows and roof.

“Nothing, you want to stay for the night? It looks nasty outside.”

Jake followed Andy’s gaze. The rain came down heavy and did not seem to end soon. And the lightning started to become more frequent even though the thunder sounded still further away.

Andy got up to put their plates into the dishwasher. Jake wanted to help him but Andy waved him off.

“I just send my mom a text, that I will stay here. She’s with Bates as far as I know.”

It was still strange, but he got used to the idea of them together. Bates made clear that he did not want to force himself in Jake’s life as the new awesome dad. He drove Jake to his practice and picked him up if needed. But accepted the borders that Jake set.  
And the most important thing, he made his mum happy and took some of the burden from her shoulders.  
Just seeing her being a little less stressed and sometimes even take the time to relax was enough for Jake to be ok with Bates. 

She answered shortly after he sent his text, wishing him a good night and telling him that she was staying at Bates too.

“I just let everyone know that you will stay the night. You can go to my room already.”

Jake looked up from his phone and watched Andy going down the stairs.  
He knew pretty well by now where Andy’s room or most of the other rooms were, it was not the first time he was staying here. He also knew very well were Viv’s room was, mainly so that he would not walk in there by mistake. The first time was already memorable enough with her throwing her book at him.

Most of the times he was sleeping on an extra mattress on the floor in Andy’s room.  
Sometimes he had troubles falling asleep though. Not because it was uncomfortable or because he felt at unease. It was more because he was distracted watching Andy sleep.  
Especially when the dim moonlight from outside was falling on his face.  
At some point while staring he drifted off to sleep, sometimes even dreaming about Andy. Those were the mornings he was relieved that he was not someone who talked in his sleep.

When he reached Andy’s room he walked to the window and looked outside.  
The water was running down the street in a stream, making it look like a wild river. It was not too bad yet, due to the lightning it just looked much more like a river than concrete.  
A truck crossed the street, making the water splash around it.

A couple that left the restaurant, was running to their car. One of them was holding an umbrella over his partner’s head. It was to no avail, however, as the rain was coming from all directions, getting their pants drenched with water within the few seconds they needed to cross the street.

Soft footsteps approaching him from behind and Andy was standing next to him, looking at them too.

“Hopefully they will not have a too long drive home.”

Jake nodded. It was dangerous to drive if the rain came down like this and the wind was blowing that strong.

A much louder thunder then before made Andy shriek and Jake put his arm around him and drew him closer. It was like back in the theatre and maybe a little strange now but Andy just stayed silent and leaned into him. 

They were watching the approaching storm for a while when Andy yawned loudly. The thunder died down a little, but it felt more like the calm before the real storm would arrive.

“I think I should get some sleep. Being scared all the time is pretty exhausting.”

Jake just laughed softly.

„I can imagine. You got some cloths for me?“

„Hm, I think I can get something from dad, that should fit you.“

Andy came back a few minutes later and also got a toothbrush for Jake.  
They both got ready in the bathroom separately.

Jake noticed that he somehow was very tired too and yawned just when Andy came in.

„Do you mind sleeping in my bed with me. I am not sure if I am able to get the extra mattress by myself. And mom and dad fell asleep in front oft he TV, I don’t want to wake them.“

Jake was suddenly awake again and his heart thudded a little faster in his chest. 

Sleeping in Andy’s bed. Together. 

He definitely did not mind, except that he had to be careful. However, sleeping next to Andy, watching him from up close, maybe feeling some of his warmth. This was something he was wishing for some time now.

„Nah, I’m fine. Your bed is big enough for us both.“

Andy just smiled and got to his closet to get another blanket and cushion. He threw both on the bed along with himself.

Jake looked at the exhausted figure and got on the bed next to him, trying to pull the blanket out from under him to cover him with it. Even though Andy was wiggling around to help a little it was not an easy task. When he finally had Andy successfully under his blanket he made it comfortable for himself too.

“Thanks.”

Andy mumbled and cuddled into his cushion.

Jake was slowly drifting off to sleep too when a sudden very bright lightning startled him, followed by a loud and shuddering thunder. Andy twitched and groaned.

„Why had this movie also have to have a storm? I’m not sure if I am able to sleep tonight.“

Andy pressed his head into the cushion and mumbled into it. He was so tired but when the lightning flashed he saw scenes from the movie again. He did not even understand most of it, because he missed some parts. However he did get the part with the big storm going on almost through the whole movie and the part with the strange monsters coming with the storm. And he could very vividly remember the scene with the lightning flashing and a gory face appearing just in that moment.

An arm around his middle and warmth against his back stopped his thoughts and made his belly tingle with excitement.

„Better?“

Jake’s breath hit his neck and gave him goose pumps. 

„Yes, much better.“

Jake snuggled even a little closer and Andy closed his eyes again.  
Inside he was everything else but calm but it was not a bad unease like before. Jake’s warmth seemed to fill up his whole body, making him feel comfortable and save. He had to keep himself from pressing back against Jake, because he was afraid that Jake might move away if he did.

„Good Night.“  
„G’night.“

Andy’s heart was beating so hard against his chest it was almost impossible not to notice but if Jake did he said nothing.  
This was nice. Slowly Andy’s heartbeat got back to normal and his racing thoughts calmed down.

The storm still raged on outside but none of them really noticed it anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like it please let me know <3
> 
> Thank you ^-^


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just to be sure I updated it to M, it is not too explicit and I did not plan on it but somehow it happened ^^'

7

 

A loud thud tore Andy from his dream. It was a nice one with Jake hugging him and whispering something totally cheesy against his neck.

The thud came from outside his door but he was way too comfortable too care much.  
His bed felt so much nicer than normally.

“Andy, we are off shopping, you two ok with making breakfast by yourself?”

Two? Oh, that was the reason why he did not want to leave his bed anytime soon. Jake was still hugging him close and it still felt as amazing as the night before, when he fell asleep.  
“Sure. See you later.”

Andy’s voice was still full of sleep but his mother seemed to have heard him well enough.

Hopefully Jake was not a too light sleeper, Andy would love to enjoy this a while longer and if he woke up he might let go of him immediately.

A low growl from behind shattered his hopes. Jake, though, did not let him go but instead shifted closer and Andy’s heart started pounding loudly again when something soft brushed his neck. Jake’s lips were a little rasped but in a good way and it tickled a little. Then they pressed against his skin, almost as if Jake was kissing him.

But that was only Andy imagining things, wasn’t it?  
Yet he felt it again, and the next one made him shiver.   
He sighed Jake’s name quietly and bit his lip right after. He should not make a sound if he wanted to enjoy this some more.

The other was probably dreaming about someone else and did not know who he was holding in his arms.   
If Andy would wake him now he would have to let go and he was not ready to do so. 

Just a little longer, he would not get this chance too soon again. He had to enjoy every second of it.

“Huh”

Andy could not hold back a surprised yelp when Jake’s hand touched his belly. His shirt must have slipped up during the night and Jake was incautiously moving his hand just there, pushing the shirt up a little further with his movement. 

His skin felt hot were Jake touched it, almost like it was burning and starting from there a wave of warmth went through his whole body. Andy was sure that his face turned dark red. Maybe he should wake Jake before he would do so by himself and ask him why Andy let himself be touched without any protest. 

Or he could just pretend to sleep.

Andy opted for the second option, his heart was racing though and he was hyper aware of Jakes finger lightly brushing over his belly. Jake made only little movements, almost like he was drawing some small circles or following some invisible lines. But Andy was extremely aware of them.  
He tried to keep quiet but he could not keep his breath from getting a little unsteady.

The feeling was so overwhelming for him it was like winning a science contest and getting his favourite dessert at once multiplied by at least 100.   
If something simple like this already made him feel this good what would kissing Jake feel like?   
Or actually being the intended person this kind of touches were thought for?  
Right now Jake was only imaging him being someone else, Andy had to remind himself. It gave him a rush of sadness and he thought of stopping it and getting up.

His own desire for more of this kind of touches and the low possibility for it to happen again held him back though. He wanted to burn it into his head to be able to remember this feeling again and again.

“Andy.”

“What?”

Too loud, that was way too loud. Andy immediately shut his mouth again.  
What was Jake saying? He thought it was his name but it cannot be can it? Jake would never want to do something like this to him would he?  
Yes, he was nice to him, they were hanging out a lot together, they watched a horror movie together, they shared a bed and cuddled but it was not meant romantically.  
Jake only saw him as a close friend and was being nice.

The hand on his belly stopped its movement and just rested there, suddenly feeling heavy to Andy. The breath in his necked seemed to stock for a moment and the feeling of warm lips was gone too.

Andy noticed that Jake was about to withdraw and panicked. Without thinking twice he held his hand in place with his own. Pressing both their hands almost painfully against his stomach.

“Please don’t”

His voice was nothing more than a quiet whisper, hardly to be heard by anyone.

“I’m sorry if I did anything.”

Jake’s voice was a little louder but also hard to understand, especially against the thudding of Andy’s pulse in his ears.  
Andy shook his head, not trusting his voice to work well enough at the moment.  
He tried to move Jake’s hand back to where it was lying before to show him it was fine. 

Jake relaxed and Andy noticed just then how tense he was. He needed to reassure him more. 

“It’s fine.”

Andy forced his vocal cords to work again.

“I like it when you are close.”

He added quietly but loud enough for the other to hear.

But what if Jake was not ok, Andy just realised that the other might was not aware about whom he was touching and kissing. Panic started to rise again and made it hard to breath, before it could really get to him though something totally broke him out of it and the rollercoaster of his emotions went up again. 

Andy let out the breath he was holding with a sigh as lightly rasped lips touched his neck and all his negative thoughts were gone.

“Andy.”

Jake’s breath hit Andy’s neck, making him shiver slightly. 

“I already wanted to tell you back at the party. I haven’t simply missed you. When you were gone I realised how important you were for me and the thought that I would never be able to tell you or to see you again almost killed me.”

Jake’s intertwined his fingers with Andy’s and his thumb was caressing his hand softly.

“I just didn’t think you would feel the same. Lately it got so hard to be close to you without touching you. Kissing you”

Andy squeezed Jake’s hand before he let go to turn around.   
Jake leaned onto his elbow while Andy lay half under him on his back.

“Then what are you waiting for?”  
He looked into Jake’s eyes challenging.

They smiled at each other and Jake slowly leaned down. Stopping right before their lips could touch. He felt the warmth of Andy’s skin. And his lips tingled with the feeling of almost touching Andy’s.

Finally he could do what he was imagining over the last weeks, months even. Hopefully this was not a dream again.

Andy put his hand in his neck and forced him down impatiently. He closed his eyes when their lips met and sighed happily. It was so much better than he imagined.   
Their kiss started slow and experimenting. Lips simply pressing and then shyly moving against each other.  
It felt so nice and their hearts were beating against their chest, picking up speed together.   
Jake’s tongue brushed over Andy’s soft lips, begging to deepen the kiss.  
Andy opened them and welcomed Jakes tongue with his.   
Their kiss got more and more heated, letting out all of their want and need to feel and touch they collected over the last months.

Andy moaned into their kiss desperately.  
Jake broke their kiss and looked at his flushed face, he was breathing faster and Jake burned the image of him into his skull. 

“You’re so beautiful.”

He mumbled breathless before he leaned down to catch the others lips again. His hand moved up Andy’s side under his shirt. The skin felt hot against his palm.

Andy’s left hand was buried in Jake’s short hair and the other traced down his back along his spine over the shirt until he found the hem and moved under it. Moving it up over his sides and his stomach, his breast.

Jake needed more.  
Kissing Andy was addicting.  
He leaned down carefully so that their bodies were flush against each other. Their bodies touched, skin to skin, and it felt almost like they burn up. 

Jake knew they should stop but he was not ready yet. His tongue danced around Andy’s and he moaned into their kiss too.

They both could feel what their kiss did to them. Jake shifted a little and they had to break their kiss when their lower bodies touched. Clearly feeling the heat of their lengths trough their pants.

Andy wrapped his right leg around Jake’s hip and pushed against him causing them both to moan way too loud.

Hopefully the house was empty except them. 

Their kiss led to them both getting way too excited and this little friction was almost enough to bring them over the edge.

Jake leaned down and buried his face against Andy’s neck. He could not help himself but nip on the sensitive skin, sucking it in and letting his teeth scratch against it. Andy’s finger clawed into Jake’s shirt and he moved his head to the side to offer more room for his ministrations.

“Jake…”

Andy breathily moaned his name and Jake wanted him even more than before, if that was even possible.

He rolled his hips against the Andy’s and panted against his skin when he pushed against him.  
Jake caught Andy’s lips with his own again, successfully muffling their sounds that became way too loud otherwise. His thumb brushed over Andy’s left nipple and made his breath catch in his throat. Andy put his second leg around Jake’s hips and pressed against him, moving his hips frantically to meet Jake’s.

“Andy…”

He whispered into his ear not able to say anything intelligent anymore. He waited so long for this. It was all too much.

“I’m…”  
“Me too.”

Andy’s voice sounded so different, somehow hoarse and on the verge of breaking it gave Jake goose pumps and he could not hold back any longer when Andy moaned his name again and his fingernails scratched along his back, not hard enough to break skin but enough to leave red strings.  
He felt wet hotness against his length and trust into it, burying his face in the crock of Andy’s neck when everything became white and too much to bear.

Before his body went limp he rolled to the side, taking Andy with him, so that he lay on Jake breathing heavily just like himself.

Jake did not know how long they lay like that but even though the sticky mess between them started to feel uncomfortable he did not want to move at all.   
His hand was buried in Andy’s hair, crawling his skin soothingly and listening to the calmed breathing.

Andy was cuddled against him his nose against Jake’s neck, tickling him slightly while he was lazily kissing Jake’s collarbone. 

“I dreamed of doing things like this with you.”  
Andy whispered slowly. His breath ghosting over Jakes skin.   
“I never thought it would come true.”

Jake moved his head to kiss Andy’s forehead.  
“I dreamed of it too and I am glad that it’s not only a dream anymore.”

Andy smiled against Jakes neck.  
“Me too.”

“But I really think we should not give this PJs back to your dad.”  
Jake laughed and Andy joined in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> If you liked it please let me know <3

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it please let me know <3


End file.
